


I Know Places (you'll be safe)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Just one word but still, Non-Graphic Violence, The violence isn't that graphic just tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena calls Maggie in the middle of the night - Lillian saw her daughter kissing Kara and Lena needs Maggie to come save her.Maggie does, of course.OrThe angsty fic I really didn't know I had in me.(This one takes place after all the other parts I've written, a bit more than two years after Kara and Lena start dating.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I didn't know I could write angst. And also, another daily update. I'll probably stop with those soon lol.
> 
> Tell me what you thought!
> 
> Thanks to @LunaPris for the comment that set this in motion!

"Babe, your phone."

Maggie rolls away from Alex's warm body when she registers the buzzing of her phone after Alex wakes her. She squints when the screen lights up, blinding her for a second, and notes that it's two in the morning. The next thing she sees is the caller ID - **Little Luthor** \- and she's awake in an instant. If Lena's calling her at two in the morning, something's horribly wrong.

"Lena? What happened?"

Alex immediately sits up at the sound of her sister's girlfriend's name, switching on a bedside lamp. She looks at Maggie, worried.

"Maggie? I- I need your help, my mom- she- I- _please_ -" The fifteen-year-old's out of breath, and Maggie recognizes the signs of a panic attack.

"Lena, honey, you're panicking. I need you to breathe for me, sweetie. Deep, slow breaths. Match me."

After a few minutes, Lena calms down enough to be able to tell Maggie what's going on.

"Maggie, I think my mom saw me- she wasn't supposed to be home, I always check, but- Maggie, she saw me kissing Kara goodbye, and she- I always make sure she's not gonna be here when we get back from dates, I don't know what happened, but- she was here and she must've seen us because when I got inside, she-"

Lena abruptly cuts herself off, as if terrified of what she was about to say. Maggie feels her intense hatred for Lillian Luthor flare up again. She'd been worried about this happening at some point. Shortly after Kara and Lena had started dating, they'd been over at Alex and Maggie's for dinner and a movie, and the four girls had shared coming out stories. Lena had said that she hadn't bothered telling her family she was gay, that they wouldn't notice anyway, as they never paid her any attention. She didn't know them well enough to know how they would react, so it was easier to hide it, since they couldn't be bothered to ask her about her love life anyway. And then, when Alex and Maggie got married, she'd realized how homophobic her parents and her brother were, and she'd confided in Maggie that she was really scared about what would happen if they found out about her and Kara. And so she's been actively hiding it for the past two years, but now...

"Lena, what did she do?"

"She- she- she-"

"Breathe, Lena."

"She slapped me, Maggie. _Hard_. My one eye is swollen shut and I think my lip is split. Then she took my phone and locked me in my room, I- I waited until I was sure everyone was asleep and I picked the lock, like you taught us?"

Maggie mentally thanks past-her for teaching the Superfriends basic lock picking skills last summer. ("They'll need it somewhere, Danvers-Sawyer," she'd said in response to Alex's disapproving look. When this is all over, she'll have to tell her wife that she was right.)

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I managed to get my phone and now I'm calling you because I need your help. I don't think I can stay here, Maggie. I'm _terrified_."

Maggie feels her detective-side take over. "Okay, Lena, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to come get you and bring you to our apartment, okay? But we have to this right. So first, I need you to take a picture of your face and send it to me. That gives me probable cause to come into your house without permission or a warrant. Got it? Do it now."

She hears Lena take the picture and feels her phone vibrate as it comes through.

"Good, Lena, you're doing great. Now I need you to go back to your room and lock the door from the inside, okay? Don't disconnect the call. Tell me when you're done."

Maggie turns to whisper to Alex.

"Lena's in trouble. I'm gonna go get her, I think you need to go fetch Kara from your parents' place. I'll explain later, okay? Trust me."

Alex nods immediately and gets up to get dressed. Maggie pins her phone between her head and her shoulder as she pulls her pants up and then sits down to tie her shoes.

"Lena, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room, I locked it and I have both the keys with me."

"Okay, Lena, that's perfect, I'm leaving the apartment now," Maggie says, grabbing her keys, gun and badge from the table by the front door. Alex is right behind her, and she kisses her cheek before heading out. "I need you to pack some stuff, okay? Just a small bag, some pajamas and clothes, toiletries, your laptop. Stuff you need, okay? I'm in the car, sweetie, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, Maggie."

"Lena, I'm pulling up to your house now. Explain to me which room is yours, please."

"Up the stairs, second door on the left."

"You're doing great, honey, I'm going to have to stop talking to you now, okay? I'll leave the call connected so you can hear what's going on, but I can't talk, okay? I'm gonna come up the stairs and knock on the door. You're going to open for me, and _only_ me, got it?"

"Got it, Maggie."

Maggie takes the phone from her ear, putting it on speaker before looking at the picture Lena sent her. She feels the rage build up in her at the sight of the young girl's face. She slips the phone into her pocket, unable to look at it any longer. It's taking everything in her to not just run in there, take Lena, and get out. But she has to do this by the book, so the Luthors can't get Lena back. She rings the doorbell, and waits.

It takes a couple minutes and a few more rings, but the door finally opens to reveal a sleep-disheveled Lillian Luthor.

"Do you have _any_ idea what the time is?"

Maggie keeps her face neutral, though she _really_ wants to just deck the woman right there. She lifts her badge, perhaps a little faster and harder than strictly necessary, making the older woman flinch.

"Detective Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, MPD. I'm here to fetch your daughter, Lena."

"You're that _dyke_ that's married to the older Danvers girl."

"Right now, ma'am, I'm Detective Danvers-Sawyer, and I'm taking your daughter with me."

"On account of what? Don't you need a warrant?"

"On account of the fact that I have reason to believe that she's being abused. You don't want to test me right now, Mrs. Luthor. Let me in."

"You need a warrant."

"I don't. I have probable cause. Now, are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to arrest you?"

Lillian's eyes grow about three sizes, but she steps aside to let Maggie in. Maggie makes a beeline for the stairs, taking them two at a time, and knocks when she reaches Lena's room. She smiles at the cute picture of Kara and Lena on the door.

"Lena? It's Maggie. You can open the door, sweetie, it's safe."

Lena opens the door, and Maggie gasps. The girl looks terrible, her banged up face definitely isn't her only injury. She's cradling her left arm in her right, and Maggie winces at the angle of her wrist. She's deathly pale, too, and Maggie can see she's terrified.

"It's okay, Lena, you're safe now. Can I touch you, honey? I just want to put my arm around you to help you down the stairs."

Lena nods, and Maggie slips her arm around the teenager's waist, taking most of her weight. Lena's head lolls onto her shoulder, and Maggie grabs the duffle bag on her bed before slowly helping the girl out of her room and down the stairs. She glares at Lillian the whole way down and out the door, biting her tongue to keep from yelling at the woman what a fucking terrible person she is. She secures Lena in the front seat of her car, and walks around to the driver's side, sending a quick text to Alex to let her know she's got her.

"Lena, honey, why didn't you tell me you were hurt so badly?" she asks as she gets into the car and turns the key to start it.

"Didn't realize it was so bad. Adrenaline?"

Maggie nods. "What happened? Did she hit you more than once?"

Lena shakes her head, then winces at the action. "She, uh, hit me, and I fell, hurt my wrist. Then she kinda... Dragged me up the stairs? I was dazed, couldn't really stand, so."

Maggie has to bite her lip to keep the anger from showing on her face. Lillian Luthor could be glad it was her who came to fetch Lena and not Alex. If it was Alex, Lillian probably wouldn't have an unbroken bone left in her body right now.

"We'll get Alex to check you out. Don't worry, Lena, everything's going to be okay."

Lena passes out, probably from pain and exhaustion, before Maggie finishes her sentence.

***

She carries Lena up the stairs to their apartment, kicking at the door instead of knocking. Alex opens it, a worried Kara looking over her shoulder.

"Maggie, what the hell happened? Is she okay? God, I'm going to _kill_ that woman-"

Maggie places a hand on her wife's shoulder softly, after laying Lena down on their bed.

"Baby, I know you're _furious_ , but I need you to be Dr. Danvers-Sawyer right now, not Big Sister Alex, okay? Her face, obviously, and then I think her wrist is broken, and check her ribs, too. Take pictures of everything. I'll tell you everything that happened after you treat her, okay?"

Alex nods and goes onto full doctor-mode, and Maggie hears Kara say her name softly. She'd forgotten the other girl was there, she was so silent.

"Maggie?"

Kara looks absolutely devastated, and Maggie pulls her into a hug.

"Is she going to be okay?" Her voice is softer than Maggie's ever heard it, and she squeezes the blonde girl tighter.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Why don't we go make some hot chocolate while Alex checks her over, huh? She'll need some sugar when she wakes up."

Kara nods and follows her, reluctant to leave Lena's side, but knowing there's nothing she can do right now. She helps Maggie make the hot chocolate, adding way more mini marshmallows than necessary, but Maggie lets her.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, Little Danvers?"

"Thank you."

Maggie pulls Kara into another hug, the girl shaking against her as she cries. Alex comes out of the bedroom after a few minutes.

"She's awake, she's asking for you. Both of you."

The three girls head back into the bedroom, where Lena's sitting up against pillows stacked against the headboard. Her wrist is wrapped, and Maggie can see bandages sticking out from under her shirt. Kara bolts over immediately, taking Lena's good hand in both of hers, and Lena smiles at her, then winces, the action probably hurting her split lip.

"Are you okay, Lee?"

"I am now, thanks to Maggie." She looks over at Maggie gratefully. "Thank you for coming for me, Detective."

Kara starts helping Lena drink some hot chocolate through a straw, the dark-haired girl closing her eyes and sighing softly at the sweet taste. Maggie fights back tears as she heads over to place a small kiss on the top of Lena's head.

"I meant it when I said I'd always be there for you, Lena. You're my family, have been for a while now."

Lena swallows back tears and turns her attention to Alex. "And thank you, Alex, for taking care of me."

"Of course, Lena. Like Maggie said, we're family."

Lena then turns to Kara, kissing her temple softly. "Thank you for being here, Kara."

"I'll always be wherever you are, Lee. I'm so sorry about this."

"It's not your fault, Kara. My mother's just a terrible person."

"Still. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"But you did. I wouldn't have Maggie without you. _You_ saved me, Kara."

"You wouldn't have this _problem_ without me. I _caused_ this."

"Stop that. I _love_ you, Kara, and I wouldn't change us for anything."

Kara blinks away a couple tears. "I love you too."

Lena yawns, and Kara helps her lie down again, letting her girlfriend settle half on top of her, unwilling to let her go. She sends a pleading look Alex's way, and Alex smiles back softly.

"You two sleep. Maggie and I will be on the couch."

She pulls the door nearly closed behind them, and takes Maggie's hand, leading her to the couch. She pulls her wife into her lap when she sits down, and Maggie tells her all about the events that led them to this moment.

"You saved Lena's life today."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Her ribs are severely bruised. One more shot and they would've been broken. I've put some ointment on, and bandages, but the only thing for it is rest. Some ointment on her face, too, to help the swelling go down. Her wrist is definitely broken, but I've set it, so we can take her to the hospital for X-rays and stuff tomorrow. I've also given her some pain medication to just get her through the night."

"Thank you." Maggie kisses Alex softly, and she feels some of the tension leave her wife's body.

"Mags, what are we going to do?"

"We have to get her away from those people. You know, like, legally."

Suddenly Alex perks up, leaning forward to get her phone from the coffee table.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Making a call. Did you know Lucy Lane's mother is the best family lawyer in the country?"

Maggie smiles. Thank goodness for the Superfriends.

***

Ella Lane is the single most terrifying person Maggie has ever encountered. She's really fucking glad she's on their side, she wouldn't want to go up against this woman. The lawyer comes to see Lena late the next day, having caught the first flight out of Metropolis. They're all sitting in the Danvers' living room, Alex and Maggie having gotten Eliza and Jeremiah up to speed that morning. Lena looks better, her broken wrist has been set, and the swelling in her face has gone down significantly.

"So, Lena, I've reviewed your case, and we have two options. One, we go to court. We have enough to get you away from your parents, and probably to have Lillian do some jail time. This would, however, result in a trial, which would be time-consuming and very emotionally taxing for you, I think. If we win - it's more of a when, really - you would also have to go into the foster system, which is not ideal."

Maggie sees Kara squeeze Lena's hand at that, both the young girls looking horrified at the thought of being apart.

"That brings me to option two. I've already reached out to your family's lawyers, and it seems your parents are willing to make a deal. They're willing to relinquish all parenting rights, as well as give you a rather large inheritance now, in exchange for no charges pressed. Seems they don't want any of this to get to the media. In the case of this option, you also wouldn't have to go into foster care, but you could, say, stay with the Danvers' until you turn eighteen."

Ella Lane smiles, and Maggie is struck by how much Lucy looks like her mother.

"I have also cleared this with Eliza and Jeremiah. I have to say, as much as I would _love_ to see Lillian Luthor in jail, I would advise you to take option two. I'll give you some time to talk about it as a family. Call me with your decision."

She gets up and Alex shows her out. She returns to her spot next to Maggie before anything is said, lacing their fingers together. Lena looks up at Jeremiah and Eliza, tears mixing with the disbelief in her eyes.

"You would do that for me?"

"Oh, honey, of course we would. We love you," Jeremiah replies, Eliza nodding along. "We just want you to be safe and happy."

There isn't a dry eye in the room as Lena surges forward to hug them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She returns to Kara's side, smiling as big as she possibly can with her split lip. Kara pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head. Maggie wipes a tear from under her eye before clearing her throat.

"Is it safe to assume we can let Ella know you're taking option two?"

Lena smiles up at Kara, kissing the underside of her jaw, before replying.

"Oh, I am _definitely_ taking option two. But Maggie, if you wanna maybe pull my mom over sometime and search her car, there's a secret compartment under the back seat with some interesting contraband."

"Good to know, Little Luthor. Good to know."

***

Quite a bit later that night, Alex pulls Maggie closer in bed, snuggling into her neck.

"You're a _hero_ , Mags."

"Just doing my duty."

"This wasn't about your job, Maggie."

"No, Alex, it wasn't. My duty to my _family_. You, Kara, your parents, Lena - the day I promised all of myself to you, to love you, to protect you - I promised the same to them. They're mine to protect and love now, just like you are. So yeah, I was just doing my duty."

"Fine. You're _my_ hero, then."

"I love you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer."

"And I love _you_ , Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer."

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? I don't know if angst is really my thing but this one wouldn't let me go.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
